Fractured Realm
The Fractured Realm is a location featured in the epilogue of the Reformed History saga and appears formally in the A Better Tomorrow and War of Vengeance sagas. It also makes an appearance in the multiplayer map Day of the Departed in Call of Duty: Undead Warfare and its movie counterpart. It is a realm created out of the remains of the former future timeline. Because of this, it contains all of the horrors from the timeline within it, such as Unit 14's work, Element X, zombies and various other things that were to all be forgotten. It is also where Nate Richard, Francis Hernandez, Emre McElligott and Phil Stewart, the four Los Angeles Crime Family mobsters, are currently trapped in, having become bound to the realm unlike other inhabitants. Because of the main rift within the realm being closed off, the only way to access the realm is if the Yin Blade is used during the Green Eclipse. However, with the use of enough power, a rift to the Fractured Realm can be created by a being with the power over space. History Reformed History and A Better Tomorrow After the present versions of Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ altered the outcome of the future timeline by eliminating their future selves and preserving their souls within the Summoning Key, the future timeline began to fracture, slowly but surely creating the Fractured Realm due to the amount of exposed Element X there was in the timeline. Once they returned to the present, the future timeline began to create rifts though reality due to the unattended teleporter left active back at the future Humane Labs. This would begin to affect the future timeline, which opened a massive rift in the skies above from the teleporter, causing the timeline to begin to bond with every timeline and dimension in existence. To save the entire universe, four Los Angeles Crime Family mobsters, under the indirect orders of Roach, managed to travel from their timeline to another timeline before they reached the future timeline, where they managed to seal the rift in the sky with the use of their former Mob Boss' soul and the Summoning Key, ultimately closing off the timeline from everything else and causing it to become its own realm dubbed the Fractured Realm. With the rift closed, the four mobsters were doomed to be trapped within the realm. The Disaster Following the events of Purge, Mack "Mac" Davis, John Doc, Rick Peterson, and Gary Arlington would all be trapped in the Fractured Realm as a result of their attempt to escape from Limbo. Second Chance It is revealed in the ending cutscene of Finis that despite the destruction of all of Unit 14 and their work, some of it still lingered on within the Fractured Realm, waiting to one day be unleashed onto the universe once more. Day of the Departed In a distant timeline in 2017 on the annual Day of the Departed holiday, the rare and legendary Green Eclipse appeared, a special eclipse caused by an Element 115 meteorite passing directly in front of a normal eclipse. While the eclipse happened, the departed spirit of Gruntijackal managed to escape another distant realm and used the fabled Yin Blade to cut open a rift in reality using the powers of both the blade and the eclipse, accidentally creating a rift back to the Fractured Realm instead of the Rift of Resurrection, which would ultimately cost him as he became lost within the Fractured Realm. This enabled some zombies and Element X samples to land at the Day of the Departed festival in Chinatown in San Francisco, causing a zombie outbreak which caught the attention of the FBI and Cordis Die, with the latter dispatching the Mercs to investigate. A fight between the two factions and zombies begins within the city in order for control of the discarded Yin Blade. However, the artifact was obtained by the traveling Willard Wyler and fled the city. Meanwhile, Mack "Mac" Davis, John Doc, Rick Peterson, and Gary Arlington would all escape through the rift created by the Yin Blade, reuniting with Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ. Rebirth of Gruntijackal Gruntijackal is released from the Fractured Realm by Richtofen and ultimately possesses Samantha Maxis' body, allowing him to become reborn. The War Machine Following a heated battle against Gigabyte, Rook is wounded before he could stop the countdown to the Scorpion bombs while the others are captured by Omnitron. As Gigabyte says that humans are to finally learn what it means to suffer, Omnitron orders Gigabyte to stand down just before he could kill Rook. Omnitron then explains that while the rest of humanity will perish, he intends to have the team suffer a fate that they could not avoid. Gigabyte then nods before dropping Rook onto the ground. Using his powers he had when he was once human, Gigabyte opens a tear to the Fractured Realm. Gigabyte explains that it is time that they witness the end of humanity, saying there is nothing they could do to stop it. Omnitron soon throws O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ into the rift while Gigabyte throws Rook into the rift. As Rook looks back towards the rift, the countdown finishes, detonating the Scorpion bombs. As the one in Paris detonates, the rift begins to close. As Gigabyte glares back towards the heroes, Rook could only scream in horror as the rift closes, trapping the four in the Fractured Realm while the rest of humanity is annihilated by the Scorpion agent. Category:Reformed History Category:A Better Tomorrow Category:Second Chance Category:Day of the Departed Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal Category:The War Machine Category:War of Vengeance